


First Date I and II

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: A short little snippet involving Saturday, painting, Cheerful!Teasing!Skinner - VERY Confused!Doggett - oh, and some mild smut. (g)





	First Date I and II

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

First Date by Jennie

Title: First Date  
Author/pseudonym: Jennie  
Fandom: X-files  
Pairing: Skinner/Doggett.  
Rating: R, I think  
Status: New, complete  
Archive: Sure  
Feedback: Please!  
E-mail address for feedback:   
Series/Sequel: Wellll - I probably shan't be able to resist doing a sequel... or two  
Other websites: http://fullhouseslash.slashcity.net/hosted/Jennie.htm#other and my page at RatB: http://fullhouseslash.slashcity.net/hosted/Jennie.htm#other  
Disclaimers: Not my characters - no copyright infringement intended  
Notes: Oookay... I thank Teri, Jami and Peach for the beta's - um, it's been pointed out to me that Doggett's house is most likely built from brick... I have decided to ignore that fact. First Sk/JD attempt, so please be patient with me  
Summary: A short little snippet involving Saturday, painting, Cheerful!Teasing!Skinner - VERY Confused!Doggett - oh, and some mild smut. <g>  
Warnings: First time.

* * *

First Date (aka, "Cute")  
Jennie

So.

Here he is again. Not really sure why. He just... seems to turn up with increasing regularity these days. I suppose I don't mind - hell, there's no 'suppose' about it. He's good company, comfortable to be with.

Away from work, of course - there, it's a different story. There he's the AD-with-an-attitude. And I'm with the X-Files. Thankfully, he doesn't treat me with the same skepticism with which he always treated Mulder.

We've both seen too much for that.

Anyway - here we are... Saturday morning. I'm only half awake, mumbling and stumbling as I lead him into the kitchen. "Make coffee," I direct. "I need a shower."

He shrugs his agreement and I take off. No need to tell him where the coffee is - this is a regular thing these days. Every weekend he shows up -disgustingly cheerful considering the ungodly hour at which he arrives.

After my shower, I head back down to join him. I'm starting to wake up now. Coffee should help me along my way. I pass through the living room - he's got the TV on, watching cartoons.

Who'd have ever suspected?

Returning with a cup of steaming coffee, I sit at the other end of the couch from him. Silently, we watch the TV while drinking our morning caffeine.

"So," I finally venture, "what's on the agenda for today?"

"Your porch needs a new coat of paint," he informs me.

I groan. "I HATE painting, Skinner."

"So I've noticed."

Oh? What does THAT mean? "You complainin'?"

A small smile appears on his face. "Nope - just offering to help. I don't mind painting - actually, I miss keeping up a house."

Oh. This is a first... he NEVER mentions - or even alludes to - his marriage. The home they shared. Their life together.

I hope he doesn't expect ME to talk about my marriage!

"Right," I grumble. "Porch - paint... I think I have some leftover paint in the basement."

He shakes his head. "No," he says. "I think a new color for the trim on the house is needed - white is... boring."

Yeah? Then it occurs-

"The trim? ALL the trim?" I ask, somewhat horrified at the thought.

He nods solemnly. "Yes, John. New color on the trim... Sage Green, I think. And while we're at it, the whole house could use a coat of paint. A yellowish-brown, maybe."

Fuck ME!

"Jesus, Skinner - can't I just hire someone to do it?"

"Nope," he says cheerfully. "C'mon - finish your coffee and we'll go to the store to pick out colors."

"You," I accuse, "sound like my wife."

Then I sink down into the couch and cover my face with both hands. He's gonna kill me - if I don't die of embarrassment first, that is. Thankfully, he ignores my lapse and concentrates on Tom and Jerry.

After a second cup of coffee, feeling at least mostly awake and having resigned myself to - <shudder> \- painting, I turn to him. "We might as well go now," I tell him in a voice that leaves no doubt about how I feel about what he's planned for the day.

*****

Christonacrutch! All my very justified reasons for hating this kind of work come back to me vividly. Standing in the shower, letting the hot water ease my sore muscles, I wonder WHY I gave in - even more, why doesn't it seem at all odd that I've accepted his presence in my life so easily?

He's still here - waiting for his turn in the shower. Down in the kitchen starting dinner.

A rather frightening thought occurs... are we dating?

Do I WANT us to be dating?

SHIT! Impatiently, I get out of the shower, dry off and dress in a comfortable pair of shorts. I'm not gonna think about it.

Before heading downstairs, I search my drawers for something that might fit him. Ah ha! A baggy pair of sweats, boxers, and a t-shirt. That should suffice. I leave the clothes in the bathroom, get a fresh towel out for him, and then go down to the kitchen.

"Your turn," I announce. "I found something clean for you to wear - go on and clean up."

"Okay." He turns down the heat under the rice, checks the chicken baking in the oven, then gives me directions re the rice before leaving the room.

Beer in hand, I go to the living room and collapse on the couch. TV on, I let my mind wander. He's upstairs... in my shower... NAKED - slippery - DAMN.

Yes, I realize, I DO want us to be dating. In fact, I want it badly. He's so - his presence in my home, the easy way we seem to fit together... shit. I'm not - HE'S not -

Is he?

Am I?

Sure, in my misspent youth I experimented with other guys. So, I suppose, did he. But. So many years ago, that was. And, I'd decided that I liked women - preferred them - right?

Then why, all of the sudden do I find myself considering...

By the time he rejoins me - looking mighty fine in those sweats and that tight t-shirt - I've turned the heat off under the rice and set the table. And am well into my second beer.

He checks on the chicken again, grunts and sets the timer for another 15 minutes, grabs himself a beer and walks in to sit on the couch. I watch his every move. Closely. Then, I shrug and join him in front of the television.

"Are we dating?"

Oh my god! WHO said that?

Skinner glances at me from the corner of his eye. "Not as long as you persist in calling me Skinner."

Huh?

"I make it a firm rule never to date people who call me by my last name."

Okay. "Um... do you WANT us to be dating... Walt?" I shift uncomfortably as he turns the full force of his attention on me. "I mean - are you even um... do you even DO that? Date men, I mean."

"Not for many years now - since before my marriage."

"Sooo - why me?"

A wicked grin curls his mouth. "Because you're hot, John-Boy. And cute."

Hot? Okay, I can live with that, but... CUTE?

Who is this guy and what has he done with my boss?

"I am NOT cute," I tell him sulkily, arms crossed on my chest.

"Uh huh," he says. Humoring me now. What have I gotten myself into?

"I'm NOT - no way, no how. Not cute. Handsome," I tell him firmly. "Manly."

He snorts.

Somehow, I think that he'll now take every opportunity to tell me I'm ... CUTE.

Why don't I mind all that much?

A couple of swallows of beer give me a much-needed chance to regroup. Yeah... retreat and regroup. I set the bottle aside and look at him - really look at him.

How the hell can he be so fucking calm about this? He's so... CALM. Staring back at me with placid chocolate eyes, a slight smile on his lips... NOT breathing noticeably hard like I am.

"What... ah - "

That would be me - unable to string a coherent thought together.

I frown and swallow. Open my mouth for another try - then groan...

Fuck this!

With more confidence than I'm actually feeling, I move right next to him, put my arms up around his neck, and kiss him. He freezes for a beat. Then -damn! - THEN he unfreezes.

His arms close behind me, he growls - yes, GROWLS - and opens his mouth to mine.

Becomes octopus-man. I'm telling' ya - if that guy only has two hands, I'll eat Mulder's tie. Not that I'm complainin'. No, definitely not complainin'.

Cooperating.

Enthusiastically.

Pressing my hips - my cock - against him.

Gasping at the fiery pleasure.

Hands push at my shoulders. A voice keeps repeating my name.

Don't bother me now, dammit!

"John!"

The voice breaks into my haze. "Wha- What is it?" Dragging my eyes open, I stare blankly at Skinner.

"The chicken is done."

Chicken? He's interrupting this over CHICKEN?

My outrage knows no bounds. I glare at him.

Fucker laughs. Rises to his feet and walks to the kitchen. "I'll at least turn the oven off - wouldn't want the fire department interrupting us, now would we?"

Uh. I... Yeah. I mean, no... I mean - does this mean what I think it means?

Apparently we're not only dating - we're about to fuck.

Oh boy. Nervously, I listen as Skinner moves around in the kitchen... What the HELL is taking him so long? If he doesn't get back out here soon I'm gonna - well, I'm gonna lose my nerve.

He walks back in and stops just in front of me. "Where?" he asks softly.

Where? What? I just stare at him without comprehension.

Finally it hits me. Where... "Um - I don't - what do you? - SHIT!" I ignore his grin and THINK. "Upstairs," I say weakly. "Yeah," my voice strengthens. "In bed - my bed."

"Uh."

I got him! Resisting the urge to dance with triumph, I take one of his hands in mine. "Come with me," I say.

"Right. With you."

Still pleased that I've actually managed to give him a taste of his own medicine, I lead the way upstairs and into my bedroom. Stop just inside of the doorway. Stare at the bed.

Skinner gives me time.

I stare some more.

"John," he rumbles in my ear, "we don't have to-"

WHAT? DON'T HAVE TO?!

Is he crazy?

"Oh, yes," I say with conviction. "Yes we do."

"I don't want to rush you."

Shit, rush me, already!

He laughs. Fuck - I actually said that out loud. Lord, take me now... Taking me at my word, Skinner moves toward the dreaded bed, pushing me along in front of him. Numbly I allow it - as if I had a chance in hell of arguing right now. As if I had any INCLINATION to argue...

The world spins and I gasp as I land on the mattress with a bounce. I stare up at him, reveling in the look of dazed admiration on his face. Teasingly, I stretch, still meeting his gaze.

He growls.

Damn, I like it when he does that.

He climbs into the bed and drapes himself atop me.

Oh... yeah - I like that, too.

He kisses me.

I stop thinking.

Somehow we're both naked. I assume Skinner managed to accomplish this - I'm lost in admiration for his dexterity. I tell him so.

"Hate to disappoint you, John-Boy, but YOU undressed us."

I did?

Wow.

"So... " I challenge him, "must be your turn to do something."

Mental note - NEVER challenge this man in bed.

Before I know what's happenin', my cock is in his mouth. And, what a talented mouth it is! Squirming under his attentions, I find that I want-

"Walt!"

He ignores me.

"WALT!"

That doesn't work, but a tug on his ears does the trick. "What?" He's not sounding happy at my interruption.

"Turn around," I say roughly. "I want to... I need to-"

No protest at that - no, with a grunt, he shifts until we're in the classic 69 position. Then he takes me in his mouth again.

Oh god!

I have no recourse - I must... Opening my mouth, I return the favor. Damn, he tastes good. Salty - a little bitter - and his skin... the FEEL of his cock.

I won't last. Not a chance in hell! Already I'm on the verge - and so is he. The head of his cock swells in my mouth and he freezes for a beat. Then - oh yeah - he's coming, pulsing in my mouth, pouring himself down my throat.

At the first pulse - the first load of semen delivered into me - I lose it. I honestly don't remember ever coming so hard in my life...

I collapse, my head resting on his thigh, and concentrate on breathing.

Eventually he stirs. "'m hungry," he mumbles.

"How romantic," I grouse.

"We'll have plenty of time for that later - right now, I need sustenance."

Later?

MORE?

Hell - I'm gonna need my energy for THIS! "Okay," I agree reluctantly. "Food now. Then..."

He smiles at me with promise. "Oh yeah," he says, "THEN."

With that promise in mind, we dress and walk down to eat our dinner.

 

* * *

 

Title: First Date 2: Lainie  
Author/pseudonym: Jennie  
Fandom: X-Files  
Pairing: Skinner/Doggett.  
Rating: G - PG  
Status: New, complete  
Archive: Sure  
Feedback: Please!  
E-mail address for feedback:   
Series/Sequel: Yeah - sequel to First Date - and Wolf 2  
Other websites: http://fullhouseslash.slashcity.net/hosted/Jennie.htm#other and my page at RatB: http://fullhouseslash.slashcity.net/hosted/Jennie.htm#other  
Disclaimers: Not my characters - no copyright infringement intended  
Notes: Thanks to Jami for the quick and dirty beta. Sorry - no sex this time - next one, I promise!  
Summary: Christmas with Walter and John... and Lainie

* * *

Lainie  
by Jennie

I'm running as fast as I can. Beau is at my side, pacing me. We're not headed anyplace special - just running for the sheer joy of it.

He's a beautiful animal - a Black-n-Tan Coon Hound. Sleek and shiny, body taut with muscles... God, I love this dog. He's my best friend. My pride and joy.

All my friends are green with envy.

Now I'm in bed, Beau curled at my side keeping me warm on this cold winter night. Mama would KILL me if she knew - "No dogs in bed, Johnny," she says. "It's unsanitary."

Women!

I sigh and throw one arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer.

****

Reluctantly, I start to wake. Smile at the memory of my childhood companion. Damn, I'd loved that dog!

A warm body shifts, a heavy head comes to rest on my chest.

Am I still dreaming?

Heated breath blows gently across my face.

What the hell?

I open one eye and look down. Open the other and gasp. There's a dog in my bed. Black and tan. But.... SHIT! It's a Rottweiler! A BIG Rottie.

Heart pounding, I scramble out of the bed and stare at it in stunned amazement.

He - or is it a she? - fixes a reproachful look on me. Stretches languidly and rises to its feet.

Damn - this is a REALLY big dog. Gotta weigh at least a hundred pounds...

After shaking itself, the dog jumps off of the bed and walks over to the bedroom door. Waits patiently for me to get the message: "I wanna go out -NOW."

Okay - gotcha. Don't know where the hell you came from, but, for now, I'll just go along with it.

I stumble downstairs to the kitchen and let the dog outside. Look around. Hmmm... Bag of dog food, box of Milk Bones - the super large size - bowls, a colorful collection of toys on the table. Leash and collar - in pink - guess it's a girl.

And, a card. I open it and, surprise, surprise, Walter - good old Walt - is the culprit. I can just imagine him chortling to himself as he imagines my response.

Bastard.

Smart-ASSED bastard.

An impatient 'woof' tells me that she's done with her morning business. After letting her in (gotta put a towel or something down here - the muddy footprints she brings with her are NOT attractive) I open the box of treats and hand one over. Her eyes thank me, then she proceeds to eat her cookie -scattering crumbs all over my floor.

I'd managed to forget how messy dogs are.

The card has informed me that she eats one cup of food in the AM, two in the evening. And, her name is Elaine - 'Lainie' is her call name. With a sigh, I fix her a bowl of food, setting it down with a full bowl of water. Then, FINALLY, I fix myself a cup of coffee. We share our morning sustenance, then she comes over and lays across my feet.

Have I mentioned how BIG she is?

Why the hell has Walt gifted me with a dog? How did he manage to sneak in and leave her here? And, how do I refuse his present without hurting his feelings? I can't keep a dog. Don't even want to HAVE a dog.

Shit!

Lainie rolls onto her back and looks at me adoringly.

I'm in huge trouble here...

I'd always thought of Rotties as aggressive, dangerous, mean. This one though... such soft eyes. An apparently mellow personality. And she gives all the signs of being madly in love with me.

Damn that Walter. How did he know?

And, speaking of Walter... where the hell is he? I distinctly remember him being here last night. Falling asleep in my bed after a bout of exuberant sex. Yep, he was here, all right. So, where has he gone and what the hell is he up to now?

The mind boggles at the possibilities...

I'm just getting a second cup of caffeine when I hear it. Lainie hears it too and bounds into the living room, barking ferociously at the person daring to knock at my door. I know who it is - hell, who ELSE could it be? I wander over and unlock the deadbolt, pulling the door open.

Yep, it's him. Walter. Wearing a shit-eating grin.

Why do I put UP with him?

"Enter at your own risk," I say snarkily, as Lainie continues to show her protective nature in a most vocal manner.

He walks in - and damn that dog - she greets him enthusiastically. Falls all over the man, in fact. Kisses him. Actually whines her pleasure at seeing him. He kneels and returns the greeting.

Watching this touching little scene, I begin to suspect that this is really a present to himself. We'll just see about THAT!

"So," I ask sternly, arms propped on my hips. "Care to tell me what prompted this - why you've given me a dog... a BIG dog. One you know full well I can't keep?"

A blush colors his face and he won't meet my eyes. Ah ha!

"Walter?"

"I... um... well, you always tell me stories about Beau and... well, when my newest nephew turned out to be allergic to dogs-"

"Uh huh. You decided to dump her on ME?"

"Not 'dump' exactly," he says defensively. "You know I can't have a dog in the condo - and I've always been fond of her - and my sister BEGGED for my help, John."

"And just what do you expect me to do with her when I'm out of town on a case?"

"I'll move in and take care of her."

Huh. Now that he mentions it... But first, where the hell has he been?

"Okay, we'll discuss that a little later. How about some coffee? And, an explanation of just exactly where you ran off to this morning would be nice."

He shrugs. "Went home. I forgot the gifts we bought for Dana and William."

Oh. Oh shit. The last thing I want today is a trip to Scully's - I just know it'll bring back memories of holidays past.

He walks over and closes his arms around me, holding me close. "It'll be fine, John. You'll see."

I sigh and relax against him. He feels good - safe - warm.

A cold nose nudges at my midriff. I start and look down at Lainie. "Yeah? What do you want now?"

"She's just feeling left out, John."

"Great," I grumble. "Just what I needed - a needy woman in my life."

Skinner releases his hold on me and reaches down to scratch Lainie's head. "Say, didn't you offer me coffee?"

We head into the kitchen. I quickly fix his coffee - and another for myself. Settled at the table, he smiles at me. "Merry Christmas, John."

OH... I have a ...

Rising to my feet, I head out to the living room. "Was it something I said?" he asks plaintively.

"Hang on, big guy. I have something for you, too."

Returning, I nervously hand him an envelope. "I... hope you like it."

So slowly that I'm about to scream with impatience, he opens it and pulls out the card. Opens it. Carefully removes the key I've taped inside and looks at me curiously.

I clear my throat. Look at the floor, the stove, the ceiling. "I thought it was time, Walt. For you to have a key. For us to... um... I want us to spend more time together. Want to sleep with you every night. Wake up with you every morning. I want you to move in here with me."

He opens his mouth, but no sounds emerge. Damn. I've managed to strike him speechless!

Sure do hope this is a good thing...

Soft brown eyes meet mine, and he smiles. "John, I suppose this is a good time to tell you that I've fallen in love with you."

Wow!

Damn!

Now I've lost my ability to speak. Never really thought he'd actually return my feelings. Not in a million years. I rise to my feet with such force that my chair falls over backwards. Alarmed, he stands too, watching me with such hope - and more than a little fear. Rushing over to him, I throw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Walter... I love you, too."

He releases a heavy sigh and hugs me back.

"So, whaddya say we go upstairs? Fuck like bunnies." He pauses. "No, let's make love... like bunnies."

I don't know what I ever did to deserve this - him - never thought I'd fall in love again. But, hell, I'm happy - happier than I've been in years!

Grabbing his hand, I drag him up to the bedroom. Lainie seems to think this is a GREAT idea. Before we've even reached the room, she's in bed.

This won't work. Not at all. "Off!" I tell her in a stern voice. Reluctantly, she does as I say. I wave her out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"We're gonna have to get a larger bed, you know," Walt informs me. "She'll pout if we don't let her sleep with us."

Well, well, well. Looks like I have a housemate - a lover. And a dog.

A family.

I smile and nod. "We'll go shopping tomorrow."

"Good," he agrees. "Great"

I grin wickedly. "But right now..." I leap on him, pushing him onto the mattress. "We make love. Fuck... like bunnies."

"Thought you'd never ask," he says.

I could grow to like Christmas - now that I have him in my life...

  
Archived: December 29, 2001 


End file.
